the story of Seamus Kelly
by squirrelboy1997
Summary: Seamus Kelly, the son of a banker, goes across the "pond" on the grandest ship in the world hoping for a better life. What he doesn't know is that the ship, the Titanic, is doomed until he meets a fortune-teller. Knowing it is doomed, he tries to warn people. No one listens. Except a girl next door to him.
1. Chapter 1

Seamus Kelly's POV

ENGLAND, April 8,1912

Hello. My name is Seamus. This is my journal. I just started today. Just think. In a couple days I'm going to board the grandest ship in the world. I'm going as a first class passenger. My father is a banker here in England. He told me to get a ticket to go across to America to find a better life. He gave me the money and I bought a ticket. I went down earlier to the docks and stowed my luggage aboard the grandest ship in the world.

It is said that the titanic can't be sunk. The titanic, according to John Jacob Astor, has 16 watertight doors. I was somewhat skeptical about this ship. No man can create a ship that could be unsinkable. When I first saw the titanic, I saw with my own eyes, John Astor created an unsinkable ship.

This ship was grand in size. The inside decor was unbelievable. It was like walking into a castle. The grand staircase was magnificent. In two days I will be boarding that dream ship and saying goodbye to England.

...

Whistles blew. Station wagons were parked every which way. People flooded the docks, some getting checked for lice before boarding the ship and others saying their goodbyes. One of these people was little Mary Fitzwalter von Scottenheimer. She was staring up at the Titanic in amazement as if it was about to do a backflip.

"Mary! Come on dear. You need to get aboard. Here's your ticket. Go to the official over there. He'll check your ticket." Her mother pointed at the 1st gate.

Mary's mother was a middle aged pompous woman. She loved to wear fur scarves and was spoiled by her late husband, William Fitzwalter. He died two-year ago when he was here at the docks. A crane dropped a two ton car on him when he wasn't paying attention.

Mary took her ticket and looked at her mother." Where's your ticket mother?" She asked.

"Oh i got my ticket. Run along. Find our rooms. Ill be there shortly. Need to see that our luggage is stored properly. Go along" her mother fussed.

Mary took her ticket and went to the official. "Hi. My name is Mary Fitzwalter von Scottenheimer. I believe I am in room B17. Correct?" She asked.

The official took the ticket and read it. "Why yes. You are miss. Pardon me. Ill have a steward help you to your room."

...

Seamus was in line to get his ticket checked and to board. A young woman walked by on his right. She was the most beautiful girl. Bright blonde hair, slender figure, red dress, and flawless face. Not an imperfection in sight. She was an angel, Seamus thought.

The line was moving but Seamus was not paying attention. The guy behind him whispered in his ear. "Stop looking at her butt. Move. She's too good for ya"

That snapped Seamus back to reality. He realized he was almost next and quickly walked forward. Another minute passed and he handed the official his ticket. "Room B 18, sir." Seamus stated.

"Ok. Take the elevator and tell the steward to take you to level B. Have a good ride" The official said.

Here is the first chapter! Any and all reviews are appreciated. Don't hesitate to leave me a review or pm me!


	2. Heading to America

The fog horn blared. People on the dock were waving handkerchiefs at the people on the top deck who waved back. Mothers, father's, friends and relatives stood on the dock shouting goodbyes to relatives or friends whom they might not see ever again.

Seamus Kelly's POV

I looked out into the sea of people waving up at others around me. I scanned the faces but my father was nowhere to be seen. Disappointment and sadness flooded my heart. All I wanted to do was to please him. Never in my life was there a time that he was genuinely proud of me. I've never pleased him. I will never have another opportunity.

The fog horn blared, signalling the departure. I put the sad thoughts aside and smiled. I am going to America!

I waved back at the people and spotted a familiar face. Rose red lips. White small face. Flawless face. It was a girl I once new. Margaret was crying. Margaret was my fiance. She left me for Calvin Smith, a wealthy businessman. I am still not over her. I faltered, then waved to her half-hearted.

I backed away from the rail then made my way to the stairway and headed to my room.

Walking through the B halls, I passed women and men of various wealth. Amongst them were John Jacob Astor, the designer and architect of the Titanic. "Good day, Mr. Astor." I greeted him.

"Hello, my good fellow. Yes, it's a great day." He greeted with delight.

"Might I say this is a splendid ship. How did you come to think of a ship that might be unsinkable?" I asked.

"Well, that is a good question. I am off to see the good captain. Might we talk over dinner tonight?" He offered.

"Why yes. I am anxious to hear your story over supper. Good day, Mr. Astor." I replied.

"Might I ask your name, my fellow?" He asked politely.

"Seamus Kelly, sir." I answered, holding out my hand.

He took my hand and we shook. "Nice you, Mr. Kelly. I shall entice you with the story over dinner tonight." He said then turned and left.

Just then, coming down the hall, passing John Jacob Astor who turned left into another hallway leading to the grand staircase, came a beautiful girl in red. She noticed me staring and smiled. "Umm. Hi. Is this your room?" She pointed to my door, B18.

My face went red with embarrassment. "Well.. um.. yeah-.. yes it ..it is. Sorry." I stuttered.

She giggled. "Well, looks like I embarrassed you! It's okay. My room is right here." She pointed to her right at B17. "My mother is in B20. Over there." She pointed down the hall on the right to B20.

"Okay. Umm. I need to unpack my clothes. Umm. Talk to you later perhaps?" I opened my door and slipped in and shut the door quickly.

Mary's POV

The guy I was talking to quickly darted into his room. He was kind of cute. He wore a suit a tie. He was tall, about 5'11". He wore a black trench coat. His brown hair was kept short, never allowed to grow more than an inch.

I walked into my room and for the first time, I felt like I walked into the Queen's private chamber. It was a weird feeling, as if you felt like you weren't where you were supposed to be. As if you were out of place.

The feeling left after a few minutes and I finally let out a cheer and laughed. I jumped onto the bed and laid there for a few minutes. For the first time in my long, poor life, I felt like I was a millionaire.

There was a knock on my door and I got up and answered it.

I opened the door and standing there with my suitcase was a steward. "Hi. This suitcase is yours, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you" I took the suitcase from his hands and thanked him.

When he left, I shut the door and set the suitcase next to my bed. I felt and heard a rumble. The engines.

We were heading to America.

Well, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated and if you have any ideas for the next chapter or any concerns, pm me please. I will need all the help I can get. Thanks in advance!

Squirrelboy1997


	3. Setting Sail

Seamus Kelly's POV

I closed the door and leaned against it. I sighed in relief. God, she is beautiful, I thought.

The whole ship started rumbling. I immediately knew it was the engines. I've been on boats and ships long enough to know what it was. We were finally leaving. My suitcases were by my bed and I walked over to them and set them on the bed and opened one. Inside the first one, a green leather briefcase, was my documents for the arrival in America. It also contained money, US dollars, that my father exchanged my paychecks for. I closed it and set it aside and opened the other suitcase, a big trunk like suitcase. I looked in and saw my clothes. Suits, dress pants, undershirts, booties, and button down shirts for casual wear.

There was a knock on my door. It startled me a little for I was not expecting any guests. I ran to the door and opened it. Standing there in an elegant suit and tie was Thomas Andrews, the designer of Titanic. "Hello. I hear you'll be joining us for dinner. Might I come in?" He asked politely.

I let him in and motioned to the next room which was the sitting room. The furniture was a deep satin leather. He walked in and sat down on the couch. I sat in a chair across from him.

"How do you like the ship Mr..." He tried to remember my name.

"Mr Kelly." I helped.

"Ahh. Mr Kelly. That's right. You're David Kelly's son. He's still working at the bank in London, right?" He asked, curious.

"Yes, he is. Would you like anything to drink, Mr. Andrews?" I motioned to the table in the middle.

On the table were to bottles of wine and a bottle of champagne.

"Why yes. I am feeling rather parched myself. I'd like some champagne if it isn't a hassle, Mr. Kelly." He agreed.

I took some glasses from the bedside stand in the other room and poured to measures of champagne and handed him one. "To the titanic, the greatest and grandest of all ships."

We clinked our glasses together and I downed the shot. "How about some whiskey, if you'd be so kind," he asked.

I got out a bottle of whiskey and we drank.

Two hours of laughter and roaring, we both were flat drunk. We sang songs you'd only hear in bars and told stories from our dark past."...This one time... I hung the cat on the line and ...oh my god... my mother was so furious, I was sent to my room and had to stay there for a whole week!" I laughed.

"... that's nothing!.. have you ever hid behind a vat of beer and waited for a drunk guy to stumble up and try to get something to drink and move it? This drunk bastard was trying to get more beer and I moved it to the left. He grunted, tried again and I moved it to the right. He got angry and tried again. I pushed it over onto him and he screamed like a girl! It was the best day of my childhood. Of course, my father found out. I was shipped to my grandmother's house for a month, my father was so mad..." he sobered up." My father died while I was away. Got ran over by a buggy while crossing the road in England." He burned and slapped his cup down." Well, I better be off to my room. I got to sleep this hangover off. Thank you for the drink. I'll see you at dinner." He said, stumbling like a drunken fool out of the room.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 6 o'clock pm so I went and took a shower and changed into my suit and tie. After I got changed, it was quarter til 7. As I went out my door, I ran into the girl next door.


End file.
